Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission of a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device and a method for managing background data transmission of the mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices with network capabilities, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are already very prevalent. Sometimes a user needs to upload or download a large amount of data with his/her mobile device, such as uploading a batch of pictures to his/her blog or downloading a video file from his/her friend's blog. Such time-consuming and system resources consuming data transmissions are usually performed in the background of the mobile device.
A mobile device is constantly carried around by its user. Therefore, the network transmission speed changes with location and time. For example, the network transmission speed can become slower when the mobile device is far from the base station, when the network bandwidth is shared by many people or when the mobile device enters an elevator.
A conventional mobile device performs the background data transmission immediately and unceasingly, regardless of the current location and the current time, until it finishes the background data transmission. However, such immediate and unceasing data transmission is a waste of power and also causes impact of user feeling due to the system resources occupied when the network transmission speed is very slow.